1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials for treating lung disorders (e.g., lung disorders induced by treatment with inhalable insulin or exercise-induced pulmonary hemorrhage). For example, this document provides methods and materials for using compositions (e.g., inhalable formulations) that include a dried amnion tissue preparation and/or a dried stem cell preparation to treat lung disorders induced by inhalable insulin therapy. This document also provides methods and materials for using compositions (e.g., inhalable formulations) that include a dried amnion tissue preparation and/or a dried stem cell preparation in combination with an inhalable insulin therapy to reduce or prevent development of lung disorders induced by inhalable insulin therapy. This document also provides methods and materials for using compositions (e.g., inhalable formulations) that include a dried amnion tissue preparation and/or a dried stem cell preparation to treat lung disorders such as exercise-induced pulmonary hemorrhage.
2. Background Information
Inhalable insulin (Afrezza®) is a rapidly acting form of insulin that patients with Type 1 or Type 2 diabetes can use to help with glycemic control. Afreeza® can cause a decline in lung function over time as measured by forced expiratory volume (FEV1) and common adverse reactions include cough, and throat pain or irritation. Afreeza® also is contraindicated in patients with chronic lung disease (e.g., asthma, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), or other chronic lung disease(s)). See, package insert for Afreeza®.
Exercise-induced pulmonary hemorrhage is a medical condition that refers to the presence of blood in lung airways in association with exercise. In some cases, between about 40 to 70 percent of horses may experience blood in the trachea following a horse race.